True love
by Kristinatothechambers
Summary: Clare&Eli are really happy together. But that will change within a few days. Their lives turn around completely. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

As I woke up,I smiled. I was still on the phone with Eli. I could hear him breathing on the other end."Eli?" "Hey blue eyes" he said in a sleepy voice. I can feel him smirking on the other end. "We were on the phone all night" I giggled. "You fell asleep and I didn't want to hang up". I smile, "I miss you". "I miss you too Clare, I haven't seen you since Friday. "Then come over" I say. "Okay, are your parents home?" "No, why?" I ask. "I have a feeling they hate me". "More like they hate each other". I say. He sighs, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes Clare". "Bye Eli" I grin as I hang up the phone. I think I was starting to really love Eli.

I get up from my bed and put on black shorts and a blue shirt. I carefully brush my curls and put on my mascara. I looked in the mirror. I guess I'm satisfied. I sit down on my bed waiting for Eli to arrive. I start to pace back and fourth waiting for Eli. I checked the time. I need to calm down, only six minutes passed. Seconds later, I feel hands wrap around my waist. I was really afraid and I turned around and slapped him thinking it was a robber. "Ow you sure know how to slap Edwards". "ELI IM SO SORRY. "You could have knocked". "Don't worry about it, and I'm to mainstream for that". He slowly kisses me. It was a short and gentle kiss.

When we pulled away I stared into his green eyes. He lifts me up and kisses me not being gentle anymore. We fall on my bed and start to kiss passionately. I lift up his shirt and he grabs my hands. "Woah Clare". Relax Eli, we're not going to do anything. We keep kissing until we hear a buzz. It was Eli's phone. He decided to ignore it, but seconds later there was another buzz. He groans as he pulls out his phone. He read the text message. "I have to go" he chokes out while his eyes are wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV

As Eli rushed out of my home, I was puzzled. I needed to know what happen. I will find out. I lay down on my bed thinking of all of the possibilities. I was scared. Maybe I was being just a little to paranoid. I knew Adam was his best friend so I picked up my phone and dialed his number. "Adam?" "Hey Clare are you alright?". "Actually I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Eli, he ran out of my house scared". "Clare, he needs to be alone right now, I'm sure Eli will tell you himself". "Adam, you don't understand, I really love Eli and I need to know". "Sorry Clare, I cant help you here". I angrily hung up my phone. I sort of regret hanging up on Adam, he was just trying to be a good friend.

I open the front door and walk out. After a ten minute walk, I arrive. I knock on Eli's door. When he opened the door, I was shocked. His eyes were bloodshot, His skin was pale and he was shaking. I was starting to feel bad for not coming over earlier. "Clare?" he said in a shaky voice. "Can we talk?" He opens the front door and invites me in. I plop down on the couch. "Whenever your ready Eli" "C-clare" he stutters. "Eli, what happened?" Finally, he says "My mom was murdered". "Oh my gosh Eli!" He began to break down into tears. "Wheres Bullfrog?" "Hes upstairs crying his eyes out." "Is that what the text was about?" "Yes Clare". "Why did Bullfrog text you but not call you? "He was to upset to speak to anyone". I held him in my arms.

I kept thinking what it would be like if I lost my mother. That's what he's going through right now. I felt terrible for him. Seeing him like this made me want to cry. I know it's not my place to cry but I can't stand to see Eli upset. I wondered if he would ever be the same. I only met Cece a few times but she was really sweet. I tried to get to reality. Cece was gone. "Eli, how was she murdered?" "She.. was shot". The word shot just stabbed me in the heart. "I just don't understand who could have done this and why" Eli said.

I started to think. Eli had mentioned that Cece never had any enemies. She wasn't robbed. Who did this? That question kept running through my head. I snapped out of my thoughts and went back to comforting Eli. I tried to get his mind off of it. We started playing Truth or dare. He was actually smiling. I was so glad I could see his smile again. "So Eli, truth or dare?" He became sad again. "Me and Cece use to play truth or dare and hide and seek when I was little". "Okay we'll do something else". "Actually I was hoping to get some sleep". "Okay I think I should be going anyway, will you be okay?". "Clare you can spend the night". I smiled. "Alright" I said. He told me that he can't sleep in his own bed because Cece had slept in it before when he was little. He decided to crash on the couch and I would go in his room.

I fell asleep for a short period of time. I woke up to a sound of a door being shut. I went downstairs and turned on the lights. Eli wasn't there. I quickly put on my flats. I rushed outside in my pj's. I roamed around the block and finally, I found Eli curled up against a tall tree. He had tears on his cheeks but he was sleeping. I knew I had to carry him back inside. I wondered why he would go and sleep outside. Picking him up wasn't going to be easy. I lifted him and behind him I saw a tiny bag. I picked it up. It was weed.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's Pov

What the hell is Eli doing with weed? Is it his? Where did he get it? I was so annoyed with all of the questions that ran through my mind. I was assuming that it was his. Out of anger I started shaking him to wake up. Finally, he woke up. "Oh hey clarey berry terry merry." Eli said. I could tell he was high. His eyes were rolled up a bit. I took his arm and dragged him home. He barely stood up. He randomly started to laugh. We entered his house and I put him on the couch. I went upstairs to Eli's room. I decided to talk to Eli about this tomorrow.

When I woke up, I saw Eli in his room. He was on his laptop. He saw that I awoke. "Good morning Clare." I sighed. "Eli, do you not remember what happened yesterday night?". "I don't know why but no not much of it". "Eli, have you been smoking weed?" I got no response. I ran downstairs and took the bag I found yesterday. I ran back upstairs. "What is this Eli?" "I um bought it and I had to smoke it at night". "I was to upset and stressed." Eli said. "Who did you buy it from Eli?" "Bianca" Eli said. " I sighed. "Get rid of it Eli." "I'm sorry Clare." "It's fine, just promise me you'll never smoke again." "I promise" Eli said.

Eli wanted to make some breakfast but I insisted on making it because he was depressed and I just wanted him to relax. I cooked him some eggs and bacon. I watched him as he stuffed his mouth. "Pig" I said. He looked up at me with his mouth full. He made a pig noise and I just rolled my eyes. I put his plate in the dishwasher once he was finished. He leaned in to kiss me and so did I. It was short but he was the one that pulled away. "Eli?" "hmm?" "When is your mom's funeral?" "My dad wants to have it on Friday at 4:00pm". His eyes started to water. "Its okay Eli I'll be there with you, if that's okay". "Of course it is Clare" He smiled. He didn't smirk. That surprised me.

After watching some television. I decided to take Eli to the movie theater to get his mind off of his mother. He picked a scary movie of course. It was called "The Sinister". We sat down in the theater. Of course there's someone with a big head in front of the screen and we can't see much. The movie scared me. I kept grabbing Eli's arm. He wasn't scared at all. He grinned the entire movie. In the middle of the movie someone got so scared they smacked there popcorn and it flew all over us. After the movie was over we decided to go home.

Bullfrog was still gone. Eli said he didn't know where he went but I shouldn't worry about it. We were on the couch cuddling. I kissed him. This time it was longer. After that he kissed my forehead. We talked about everything. Soon we heard Eli's ringtone playing. His phone was ringing. "Hello?" Eli said as he picked up the phone. "Okay, thank you" he said as he hung up. "That was the police." Eli said slowly. "They said they didn't find any suspects or evidence yet about the murder, but they will continue the investigation. Again, I started to think. Was it even possible for Cece, such a sweet woman to get murdered? I wanted to find out, what kind of monster would do this. I heard a buzz and I snapped out of my thoughts. I got a text, it was from my mom telling me to come home immediately. "Eli, I have to go, will you be alright." "Of course, don't worry about me" He gave me one final kiss and then I left. I started to walk home. Knowing Cece was murdered made me scared to walk home. I wanted Eli to rest so I didn't let him walk me home. I arrived home. My mom gave me a angry look and I could tell she was going to say something but I didn't care, I just ran upstairs and locked the door. Tomorrow would be Cece's funeral


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a sound of an alarm. I reached for it annoyed and turned it off. It was 11:00am. Today was the day, Cece's funeral. "I should probably lay out my clothes now" I said to myself. I went to my closet and picked out a black dress with ruffles. I found a pair of black heels that I forgot about. Afterward, I went downstairs to have breakfast. I was surprised to see Eli sitting on the couch. I was still in my pj's with messy hair. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "I knew you would say that" Eli answered. "Your mom let me in and she said I could wait for you." Eli said. "Does she know that where I'm going?" "Yes I explained to her, she felt sorry for me." "That doesn't really sound like my mom" I said. Eli smirked. " I was gonna make some breakfast, do you want some?" "Sure" Eli said.

I made some waffles for me and Eli. I looked at Eli and noticed he barely ate anything. "Why aren't you eating?" I asked. "I am" Eli answered. I continued eating. I wasn't going to force him to eat. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked. "Okay but you should change first" He looked at my outfit. I giggled "Okay". I walked up the stairs. I put on a white v-neck shirt and light blue jeans. I brushed my hair. I didn't put makeup on. This was just a simple walk. I went back downstairs and Eli smirked. "You look beautiful" he said. I smiled and kissed him.

We headed out the door. It was really sunny. We walked around the neighborhood hand in hand. We noticed someone looking at us. I didn't seem to recognize the person. Seconds later, I did. It was Fitz. "Eli, is that Fitz?" "You mean that bastard from school?, yes that is" "Why is he here? I thought he went to jail" I said. "I don't know but I think he's coming up to us." Eli said. "Hey" Fitz said. Eli stepped in front of me and said "what the hell do you want?" "I wanted to apologize, about everything." "Aren't you suppose to be in jail?" I asked. " I was released a month ago. "We don't need your apologies" Eli screamed. We continued to walk. "That was strange" I said. "Why would they release him?" Eli asked. He started to become really worried. "Calm down Eli, lets finish our walk."

We continued to walk. We passed by many stores. Eli spotted a comic book store. "Can we go inside for a bit?" "Sure" I said. I knew how much he loved comic books. I browsed through some comics and bumped into somebody. I looked up. It was Jake. "Hi Jake" I said. "Oh hey, how are things with Eli and his mom passing away?" "Better" I said. "Wait, how did you know about that?" "Oh I heard from somebody." he said. "oh" was all I said. "Did they find any suspects?" He asked nervously. He was a little shaky. "No not yet." Eli came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I see you moved on" Jake said. "Yeah, you should too" I said with an angry tone. I turned around. "Eli, are you done?" "Yeah let's go." We walked out of the shop.

Eli and I walked back to my house. It was already 2:30pm. "We should get ready for the funeral" Eli said. "Okay I'll go get ready." "I'll pick you up at 3:45". "Thank you Eli." He kissed me and then went into his hearse and drove away. I walked into my home and went upstairs. My mother wasn't home. I went upstairs and found a note on my door. It read " Clare, I went out with some friends and I probably won't be home til tomorrow morning ~Helen. "Great" I scoffed. I went into my room. I put on my dress. After that I curled my hair to make neater curls. I put on mascara and lipgloss. Then, I put on my heels. I was ready. It was 3:30. While I waited, I listened to some music. I never have been to a funeral. I only saw them on television. I never imagined going to one. Today I was. I wonder what it will be like. This is a really hard time for Eli, to go to his mother's funeral. I felt really sorry for him. I sighed and waited for Eli to arrive. Soon, a hearse pulled up next to my house. I smiled and went downstairs. I stepped out of my house. I sat in Eli's hearse. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Are you?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the car ride to the funeral was silent. I glanced at Eli from time to time. He had a blank look on his face and he was frowning. I didn't say anything. Once we arrived we stepped out of the hearse. There were many people sitting already. I saw a different hearse nearby us. I continued to observe my surroundings. It was beautiful. There were trees and plants and flowers. Around the coffin were flower pedals. I looked at the people. It looked like a sea of black fishes. "Clare do you wanna sit down now?" "Yeah but where?" I answered. "In the back" he said. We sat down in the back where Eli wanted. We listened as people spoke about Cece. All of their words made me want to cry. As Bullfrog was done talking, he told Eli to come up. Eli had told me he didn't want to talk at all. He was really pale and shaky. He stood up and walked to the front of the funeral home. He began to talk.

"My mother was the closest person to me" "I loved her more then anyone" He began. "She played with me as a child,she was my best friend" He began to tear up. "She always tried to help me in anyway possible" "She cared for me like nobody else did." "Knowing I will never see her again just makes me want to leave this world." "Nobody will care for me like she did". "My mom was also the best chef ever". He finally smiled. "She was better then any other restaurant". "She always knew how to make everyone smile". "I will n-never see he- " He ran from the front of the funeral home and didn't finish his sentence. He was crying. He ran and ran. I got up and ran after him. In the back of the funeral home were the woods. He must have run in. I ran and ran until I heard sobbing. I followed the sobbing noises, only to learn that it wasn't Eli. It was Fitz. He was crying next to a tree. He looked up and saw me. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I always come here". He said. "Well I'm gonna go now" I said and started to walk off.

"Looking for your precious Emo boy?" He said as I felt him grab my wrist. "N-no let me go!" I screamed and pulled my wrist away. He grabbed me. "Your lying to me!" He screamed. "I care about you more than Eli!" "Can't you see he's not normal and needs to be in a mental hospital?" He continues. "Why won't you give me a chance?" "Come on Clare" He said as he tried to kiss me. I slapped him and tried to run but he grabbed me and slapped my twice as hard. I was on the ground. I got up quickly and held my cheek. He pulled me down again and kicked me. He kicked me and punched me numerous times. I felt lifeless. I laid on the ground. Finally he kicked me one last time and spit on me. "Bitch" he said and walked off. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up and remembered what had happened to me. I got up and felt sore. I limped and started to search for Eli. Maybe he was still here. I walked and walked and saw Eli sitting on the ground next to a huge stone. He saw me and ran up to me. "Clare where were you?" he asked. "I was um looking for you" I replied. I wasn't going to tell him what had happened. I don't want him to be anymore upset. "All night?" He asked. "Why do you have blood all over you with bruises!" He screamed. I didn't reply. "CLARE!" he screamed. "I fell Eli, don't worry about it I'm fine." "Don't lie to me Clare" he growled. I couldn't lie to Eli. We don't lie to each other. "Fitz... he" Eli didn't let me continue. "FITZ DID THIS TO YOU?" he yelled. I broke down into tears. I cried and cried and laid down next to a tree. He held me and kissed my forehead. For hours we just laid there as he held me.

"I'm driving you to my house" Eli said. He picked me up and carried me. It was a long way back. He was sweet to carry me. He put me into his hearse and I fell asleep. When we arrived he didn't wake me. He carried me into his house sleeping. He put me onto his bed. An hour later, I woke up. He was next to me all this time. "Clare" he smiled. I started to cry from the pain I had again. "Don't worry Clare, Fitz will pay. He brushed his hand against my cheek. I winced in pain because that is where Fitz had slapped me. "Clare I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" He said. "No" I smiled "Its okay". "Eli please don't go after Fitz, I don't want you to get hurt like I did. "Clare, I won't let Fitz get away with what he did".


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! First I wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews. Please review. I love getting reviews. I appreciate critique. Thanks again ~Kristina xoxo

Eli's Pov

This is so hard! I thought as I typed ideas on my computer on how to get back at Fitz. I couldn't come up with anything so I decided to call Adam and see if he could help. I picked up my phone and dialed Adam's number. "Hello?" I heard Adam say on the phone. "Hey Adam". "What's up Eli?" "Nothing, just at home, but I wanted to ask you if you can come over, I need your help." "I'll be there in five minutes" he said quickly as he hanged up the phone. He must be worried of what I need help with.

Five minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door. It was Adam. "Come in" I said. He walked into my house and sat down on my couch. "So what did you need help with?" Adam asked. I sighed. "Do you remember Fitz?" I asked. "Yes, what about him?" He asked. "He beat Clare up in the woods...really bad." I said slowly. "WHAT? WHEN!" Adam asked. "Before yesterday" I said. "I'm going to Clare's house" he said as he stood up. "Wait!" I shouted. "I wanted you to help me come up with an idea to get back at Fitz." He smirked. "I think I could help you with that" he said. We wrote different ideas down. Adam even researched revenge on google. "We can die his clothes pink" Adam suggested. "Adam, he beat up Clare and you wanna die his clothes pink?" I asked. That was the most stupidest idea I ever heard. He sighed. "Why doesn't Clare tell the police?" Adam asked. "She thinks that they won't believe her." I answered. "Listen, we should just tell the police, he would get sent to jail because he's done this many times." Adam said. "But Clare doesn't want to." I answered. "I know she doesn't, but if you mess with Fitz things will end badly." I sighed. I'll talk to Clare about it.

Me and Adam continued to talk. "How are you doing after.. you know." he asked me. "I'm getting better" I said. I really was starting to get over it. Clare has helped me with this whole situation. I was thankful to have her in my life. I picked up my phone and texted Clare. " Hey Clare, r u doing anything 2day? 3" I waited for a reply. Finally, my phone buzzed. The text read "Actually, yes I'm going to meet up with Alli today, sorry :(" When I put down my phone, I noticed Adam was reading my messages along with me. He smirked and said "We can go to the dot if you want". I had nothing better to do so I agreed. Adam and I grabbed out things and went outside. I sat in my car along with Adam and we drove to the dot.

Clare's Pov.

Alli and I were going to meet up at the dot. She had to bring Drew along. I really wanted to talk to her alone but she's to attached to him. I was planning to tell her about everything that has happened, but I guess I can't. Eli texted me earlier asking if I was busy today. I told him I was meeting up with Alli but I didn't tell him where. I guess I left that part out. I started getting ready. I put on a light pink dress and a denim jacket. I brushed my hair and put a headband on to make my curls neater. I tried to cover my bruises and scratches with make-up. I used foundation and different kind's of make-up. I used everything I could to cover my face. Finally, my scratches and bruises weren't visible. I slipped on my tan flats and started walking outside. I walked for a short amount of time since the dot wasn't that far away. I was scared that I would encounter Fitz again. I kept looking around and behind me to see if I was being followed. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Finally, I arrived and opened the door. I already saw Alli.

As I walked in, Alli already spotted me and started grinning and waving. Drew looked bored. He was slouching in his seat and looking at the table. I walked towards them. "CLARE-BEAR!" she screamed as she hugged me. "Can you be any louder?" I said as I hugged her back. "I've missed you!" she said. "I've missed you too Alli" I smiled. I realized I was completely ignoring Drew. "Hi Drew" I said as I smiled. "Hey Clare" he responded with a wave. "Well are you just gonna stand there? Sit down" Alli said. I sat down next to Alli. "So tell me, how have you been?" Alli asked. Before I could answer she said "Are you and Eli still dating?" "Yes Alli, Eli and I are still dating, and no I haven't been so good" I responded. "Why, what happened?" she asked. I realized that Drew could hear our conversation so I said "I'll tell you another time." "Oh I understand why" she said. "You can come over after and we can talk" Alli said. "I'd love that" I responded. Alli and I continued to talk. She bombed me with questions.

Eli's Pov.

Adam and I arrived at the dot. I parked my hearse and stepped out of the car. Adam stepped out after me. I walked to the entrance and opened the door. I sat down at a table with Adam. Adam immediately went to order us some drinks. I looked around the room and noticed Clare sitting with Alli and Drew. She looked so beautiful. I was dying to come up to her but I wouldn't want to interrupt their conversation. Adam came back with our drinks and I started to sip on my iced tea. "What was the point of coming here?" I asked Adam. "I thought we could get out of the house." He responded. I was getting really bored. I kept looking at Clare. She was smiling and laughing. "What are you looking at?" Adam asked as he followed my glance. "Stop drooling over Clare" he said. "I wasn't" I replied. I had to admit, I couldn't keep my eye's off her. I noticed Alli get up and walk towards the restroom. I continued to look at her. She started talking to Drew. Drew was eying her strangely which made me jealous. I looked back at Adam. He was sipping on his drink. I looked back up at Clare. She was kissing Drew. Without doing anything I ran out of the dot. How could she do this to me? I thought she was the only person I could trust. I started to cry. The only person I cared about, betrayed me.

Clare's Pov

I was talking to Drew. He was actually really funny. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I quickly pulled away and slapped him. I looked to the right. Alli was there in tears. "How could you do this Clare?" she said while crying. "Alli, please, let me explain". "I should have known better than to trust you" she screamed. She came up to Drew and slapped him. They started fighting and screaming. She came up to me and said "I thought you were my friend, but it turns out your just a big slut" she said in a cold tone. As she walked away. I started to run after her, but she was to fast. I sobbed as I walked home. I've lost my best friend. When I got home. I saw Eli standing in front of my house. I came up to him. He had tears streaming down his cheeks.

He looked at me with hate in his eyes. "E-eli whats wrong?" I asked him. "Whats wrong?" he shouted. "I thought you actually cared about me!" "You don't, you're just like everybody else" he continued. "I hope you have a nice life with Drew, nobody will ever love you like I do". "Eli!" I screamed. "Can't you let me explain?" I said. "I don't need your stories." he said in a harsh tone. I felt so sorry for him. I made him this upset after his mom passed away. "I don't like Drew at all!" I screamed. "We don't even talk" I continued. "Hes the one that kissed me!" I can't believe he didn't trust me. He just jumped to conclusions. Was he following me to the dot? I wondered. "How am I suppose to believe that?" he asked. "This just proves that you don't trust me at all Eli." "Goodbye" I said as I rushed into my house.

Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. I had a hard time writing this. I tried to do my best. ( this is my first fanfic) The next one should be better. A lot more drama coming! I update **at least** once a week. Please continue to read and review. Thank you! ~Kristina xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last week. I was sick. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read & review!

Eli's Pov

I sat on the kitchen floor at my house staring at the floor. What did I do? I said to myself. I yelled at Clare, I didn't trust her. On top of that, Adam gave me a lecture about jumping to conclusions. I reached for my phone to call her. After 2 wrings, she picked up. "Eli?" She said in a soft voice. All I could say to her was "I'm sorry". I heard her sigh on the other end. "It's fine" she said. Her voice sounded strange as though she was crying. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I thought I lost you" she said. I can't believe I made her cry. "You didn't, I'm here and always will be". "Alli will never believe me" she spoke quietly. "I'm sure she will, just give it time" I answered. "How about we go to the park?" I asked. "Sure" she said now in a happier tone. "Great, I'll pick you up in half an hour" I said. I didn't know why, but I was really excited to see her.

Clare's Pov

When I hung up my phone, I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I was finished, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself in a white towel. I entered my room to get ready and put my clothes on. I was about to go to the closet til I heard my phone wring. It was a text from a number I've never seen. It read: **you forgot to turn off the lights in the bathroom ;) . ** I read the text over again. I was getting scared. Was this a joke? Who was this? I chose to ignore it. This was probably Adam messing with me. The strange this was, I did forget to turn off the lights in the bathroom. I put on my clothes. I put on a dark blue tee shirt with light blue jeans. I put on ballet flats which were a peach color. I took my purse and headed out the door. Just as I was about to open it it, I heard something break. It sounded like it was glass. Quickly, I turned around.

Eli's Pov

I went downstairs with a big grin on my face. I was so happy that Clare forgave me. "Where are you heading" a familiar voice said. I turned around. "I'm going to go meet Clare." "Before, you go, can I talk to you for a second?" said Bullfrog. I sat down on the couch. "What is it?" I said in a calm tone. "You seem to be doing better with your mother passing away" He said. "I am, all thanks to Clare". "I'm really proud of you son, your very strong". I smiled. "Thanks dad" I said as I got up and was ready to leave.

Clare's Pov

Before I had time to make a sound, I was pushed against the wall. I heard a loud thump as I dropped to the floor. I looked up. Fitz had a maniac type of smile. I crawled to the door and attempted to get out. I knew it wouldn't work. He grabbed me by my legs and pulled me back where I was. "Now why would you try to run Clare?" "I don't want to hurt you, but now I have no choice now do I?" I started to scream at the top of my lungs. Before I knew it I was slapped. He started digging In his bag. He pulled out a shiny object. I looked closer. It was a pocket knife. He started to twirl it and play with it. "Now, you wouldn't want me to use this now would you Clare?" He said in a cold tone. I kept quiet. I was so afraid. I didn't want to move or make a sound. Hopefully, Eli will get here in time. He usually comes in by himself.

Eli's Pov

I walked out of my house and went into my hearse. I didn't want to put on music for now. I drove for about five more minutes til I finally arrived. I was planning on scaring her like I did before. I walked up the stairs and swung the door open. I saw Fitz standing over Clare. He had a knife in his hand. "GET THE HELL OUT" I screamed as I ran towards her. He put the knife to her throat. "Stay back emo boy, or I'll just have to kill your little girlfriend.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on wrapping up the story soon. It should be done in about 2 chapters. Updating soon :) Please read and review! Thank you for all your support

~Kristina xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not posing for so long. I've been sick. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Read and review. Thanks :)

Clare's Pov

"Stay back emo boy, or I'll just have to kill your little girlfriend" Fitz said as he was grinning. I closed my eyes shut. I felt the cold metal of his knife against my skin. I swallowed hard. I felt Fitz release me. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Fitz with a bat. I looked beside me and saw a mini statue. I grabbed it and rushed over to Fitz before he can swing the bat at Eli. I hit him across the head and he fell down. "Let's get out of here" Eli said. He took my hand and we went out of me house. He took me into his car.

I sat down in the passenger seat of Eli's car. He started to drive off. I noticed he was holding my hand at the same time. I closed my eyes and laid back. I felt relaxed. "Are you okay?" Eli asked. I nodded slowly. "Can we stop here?" I asked. "The ravine?" Eli responded. "Yeah I just wanna relax somewhere" I responded. I saw a bunch of picnic tables. "Anywhere you want, but I heard its not that good of a place" Eli said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I just heard that people like to hang out there to do drugs" Eli responded. "I don't really care right now, I just want to relax" I replied. He parked his car and stepped out.

We walked towards a table and just sat. I started to look around. It looked dirty everywhere. I saw garbage everywhere and a broken gate. I sighed. "What if Fitz comes back?" I asked. I was shaking really hard. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" Eli responded. "But I almost died Eli!" I screamed. I was starting to have a panic attack. "Clare I need you to calm down, as long as your with me he can't get you" Eli said. His fingers interlocked with mine. He kissed me softly. When the kiss broke he stood up. "I'm going to get you some water so your panic attack will go away". He stood up and walked to his car to get a water bottle.

Fitz's Pov

I got up with a huge headache. I got up slowly. I was in Clare's house. "That bitch must have knocked me out" I said to myself. I walked towards the door and checked my pocket. I had my pocket knife with me. I smirked. I started to walk to the ravine, the place I always go to just sit there and smoke. I'm going to pay Clare and Eli a visit later. I smiled. I was still a little dizzy. I walked and walked and finally I arrived. I saw a girl sitting at a picnic table alone. I looked closely. That was Clare. I smirked and took out my pocket knife. This was a perfect time to get my revenge. I walked slowly and quietly towards her. I grabbed her and stabbed her in the stomach.

I heard her cry out in pain. I felt no remorse. She was screaming loudly. I covered her mouth so nobody will come to help her. I stabbed her 6 more times in the stomach and threw her on the floor. I pretended it was Eli. Clare wasn't moving. I saw Eli walking from his car. He looked as if he saw me. He started to run over to me. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed. He sat next to Clare crying. "SHES NOT BREATHING!" he yelled. He picked up his phone and called the ambulance. When he was done he threw his phone. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" he screamed in tears. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME?" he continued. I smirked. "You see emo boy, I thought it would be funner to kill your girlfriend, it would cause you more pain". "EVERYONE I EVER LOVED IS GONE!". He shouted "oh you mean your mom?" I said. "I killed her too, and you were to stupid to realize it" I continued.

Eli laid on the ground sobbing. "Can you kill me too?" he asked. I smirked. "No, its fun watching you suffer like this. "I can't do this anymore" he said. "There's no point to my life anymore!" he continued. He reached for the pocket knife I left on the table. I decided I'll let him kill himself. I smirked watching him. "Payback's a bitch Eli" I said. He stabbed himself in the heart numerous times. He laid on the ground lifeless next to Clare. His hand was on Clare's. Just then I heard the ambulance coming. I knew I had to run. I threw the knife at the gate and ran. This was the best day of my life.

That's it guys :( That was the final chapter. Sorry it had to end like this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thank you xoxo


End file.
